


Harry Potter and The Best Friends

by AmeYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeYou/pseuds/AmeYou
Summary: Two best friends, Kiara and Amelia, have been anxiously awaiting their Hogwarts letter since they were young, but the series of events that follow after make them question many things. From learning spells to learning the lies of their parents, Kiara and Amelia are strapped in for a roller coaster of a ride. This first year will definitely be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

~ Prologue~

Two girls sit outside on the steps of a home, they are young, around ten years old. One girl has long brown hair and brown eyes with the other having shoulder length hair and blonde hair. The brown-haired girls name is Amelia Mercado, she lives with her parents and her younger sister named LeAnn Mercado. The blonde girl of the other hand, is named Kiara Spicer, she lives with her mother and her older brother, Finnegan Spicer. The girls have been sitting on the steps for about an hour, they’ve been silent the entire time and anxiously looking at the sky.

“How much longer to do you think it’ll be” Amelia asked glancing over at Kiara

“I don’t know, my mum said that it could come at any time” Kiara said glumly

The two girls silently groaned and then continued to silently sit on the steps, until the heard a door behind them open. The two girls turned around to see a boy around the age of eleven. The boy was wearing blue jeans and a Gryffindor crest t-shirt.

“Ki come inside, mum has made lunch” the boy said, looking at Kiara

“Got it Finn!” Kiara yelled out to him, but he just nodded at walked back inside the house

“Do you want to eat with us Mils?” Kiara asked, but Amelia shook her head

“Mum said that dad is coming back from his auror mission today around this time” Amelia explained to her

“okay, then I’ll see you after lunch” Kiara said  
\-----  
They both stood up and gave each other a hug. Kiara walked into the opened door behind her that Finnegan walked into while Amelia walked next door to her house.

Kiara walked into her house and into the kitchen. When she walked in, her mother, Raine Spicer and her brother Finnegan had already started to eat lunch and her plate placed at the table.

“Has your letter arrived yet dear?” Raine asked Kiara

“Not yet” Kiara grumbled, sitting in front of her plate

“maybe you’re not a wizard after all” Raine jokes, but it just made Kiara feel even worse

Noticing the sad expression on Kiara’s face, Finnegan sighed, making Kiara glance over at him.

“I haven’t gotten my letter yet so I’m sure the letters haven’t been sent out yet” Finnegan said to her

“Yes dear, I was only joking, the letters will arrive soon” Raine said, placing her hand on Kiara’s shoulder

“don’t worry mum I know” Kiara says, giving her a slight smile

After the exchange, the three sat in silence. As she ate, her mind began to wander about what her Hogwarts life would be like. What house would she be in? Gryffindor like her mother and brother or maybe she’d be in a different house. The thought of different houses made her think of her father, she has never met her father so she definitely never knew his house. Her mind began to fill with thoughts about her father.

Before she could dive into more of her imagination, she heard the sounds of an owl outside. She quickly jumped up from her seat and opened the front door.  
\--------

Amelia raced back to her house and rushed into the front door. She ran into the kitchen to see her mother, Sloane Mercado, making lunch as LeAnn was sitting at the table waiting for Sloane to finish cooking.

“Is he back yet?!” Amelia excitingly asked her mum

Sloane looked over from the pot to look at Amelia and gave her a sad smile.

“He is still out darling, but I’m sure he’ll be back very soon” Sloane explained to her daughter

Disappointed, Amelia took a seat next to her sister and laid her head on the table and gave a long sigh.

“Mum said that he’d be back soon no need to be upset” LeAnn complained

Amelia took her head off the table and glared at her sister. LeAnn was a year younger than her and a total brat. Like Amelia, she had brown hair and brown eyes. Seeing Amelia’s glare, she glared back, forcing them into an all-out glaring war. Before they could declare a winner, two plates of food were placed in front of them.

“Come on girls, you can continue you glare off later, now eat your lunch” Sloane told the girls

The girls obliged and began to chow down on their food like it would get up and run away. Seeing this, Sloane gave a quiet sigh, but smiled and began to eat her lunch. The girls ate in silence till the sound of footsteps could be heard walking towards the kitchen. LeAnn and Amelia lifted their heads from their plates to see their father, Nikolas Mercado, standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

“Dad!” LeAnn and Amelia yelled at the same time and ran up to him and attacking him from a hug on each side

“Girls, girls” Nikolas laughed at them and rubbed the tops of their heads, messing up their hairs

Before anyone could say anyone else, Amelia suddenly heard the sound of an owl and paper being dropped. She suddenly leaped out of her father’s arms and traced out the kitchen and opened the front door.  
\------  
Kiara opened the door and what she saw made her heart stop. On the front door mat was two letters, two Hogwarts letters. Kiara quickly grabbed the letters and raced back to the kitchen.

“They’re here!” Kiara yelled once she made it back to the kitchen

“no need to yell” Finnegan mumbled and grabbed his letter out of her hand

“that’s great sweetie” Raine said, taking the three plates they had been eating and taking them to the sink

Kiara glanced at her letter, and examined it closely. She looked at her name and address written in ink. She was about to open the letter till she remembered something.

“I got to go open this with Amelia!” Kiara said and raced back out the kitchen door, not waiting for an answer from her mum

Amelia opened the front door to see a Hogwarts letter on the front door mat. She quickly grabbed it and turned around to see the rest of the family standing behind her.

“It’s my Hogwarts letter!” Amelia said excitingly, showing off the letter to the rest of her family

Sloane and Nikolas engulfed Amelia in a big hug and congratulated her. Sloane gestured for LeAnn to join the hug, to which she rolled her eyes and slowly walked over and joined in. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Amelia escaped the hug to see Kiara with her Hogwarts letter as well.

“Did you get your letter too?!” Kiara excitingly asked

“yep” Amelia said smiling, showing off her letter to her

“Quick let’s open them” Kiara said, grabbing Amelia’s hand and dragged her into her living room

The living room was very quaint; the room had one big sofa, a love seat, a big fireplace, a coffee table, and various flowers and plants everywhere. Kiara and Amelia sat together on the sofa and ripped opened their letters.

‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Miss Mercado and Spicer, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress’

Kiara and Amelia looked at each other and gave each other a big smile. The two girls quickly looked back at the letter to look at the requirements.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry UNIFORM First-year students will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Amelia, finishing reading the letter, placed the letter silently in her lap. Amelia looked over to see Kiara had placed her letter in her lap as well. The girls then heard the sound of footsteps. They looked up and saw that their parents, LeAnn, and Finnegan were all staring at them.

“So is it everything you hoped for?” Finnegan asked the girls

Kiara and Amelia looked at each other, like they were communicating telepathically. Almost simultaneously, Kiara and Amelia looked back at Finnegan with huge smiles on their faces.

“when can we go to Diagon Alley?”


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Amelia head to Diagon alley to get their school supplies, but a floo powder mishap gets them into a scary situation.

~Diagon Alley~

The next day, Kiara and Amelia walked back into the living room that the opened their letters in the day before. Kiara was wearing a blue shirt under a pair of overall shorts, slouch socks, and a pair of white keds sneakers. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a white scrunchie. Amelia was wearing a yellow shirt tucked into a pair of jeans with a brown belt. Her hair, unlike Kiara’s, was pushed back into a low ponytail with a black scrunchie. In the living room with Kiara and Amelia was: Sloane, Raine, Nikolas, Finnegan, and LeAnn. Everyone was gathered around the fireplace while Sloane held a bowl full of powder in it.

“are you guys ready to go?” Sloane asked the girls when they walked in

“how are we getting there?” Amelia asked confused

“By floo powder, how else” Finnegan said, looking at her oddly

“can we just hurry up!” LeAnn complained

“Be patient LeAnn” Nikolas said, placing his hand on her shoulder as to warn her

Finnegan, tired of all the nonsense, grabbed a handful of the floo powder and in a quick flash of green flame, Finnegan was gone. Slowly, one by one, everyone floo’d until it was just Kiara and Amelia left.

“What is Diagon alley like?” Amelia asked Kiara

“You’ve never been to diagon alley” Kiara asked shocked

“well... since most people go to Diagon alley to shop for school supplies and I don’t have any older siblings” Amelia said, trailing her words as she finished her sentence and giving Kiara a shy smile

“it’s fine, all you have to do is grab some floo powder and yell out ‘diagon alley’ in the clearest voice you can” Kiara explained to Amelia

Amelia gave Kiara a nervous look, but grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked to the fireplace. Amelia closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

“Di-gon Illey!” Amelia yelled and threw the floo powder then became engulfed in green flames

Kiara stared wide-eyed at the fireplace that Amelia once stood. Did she just say Di-gon Illey? Kiara thought to herself as she stared at the fireplace. Kiara’s mind began to fill of all the popular solutions that could happen to Amelia. Kiara turned her head to the floo powder bowl and then back at the fireplace. Kiara could only think of one thing she could do to help Amelia. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace. Kiara gave a slow sigh and closed her eyes.

“Di-gon Illey!”  
\--------------------  
Amelia suddenly fell to the floor. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up and looked around the room. The walls and floors were both dark in color and the appeared to be on the second floor of a building. On shelves were items that Amelia has never seen before: a blood-stained pack of cards, heads and fingernails that appeared to be shrunken human parts, odd rusty instruments, and other things that made Amelia shudder at the thought of them. Before Amelia could get up from a floor, a sudden force caused her to slam her head into the flooring making a huge bang

“I’m so sorry Mils” Kiara said, getting off Amelia and looking at her with a look of concern

“It’s fine, but do you know where we are?” Amelia asked, getting off the ground as well

Kiara then realized their odd surrounding and stared at the items as horrified as Amelia looked. Before Kiara could say anything, a voice was heard from the floor below.

“Hey! Who’s up there!” A man’s voice ran out into the building and the sound of footsteps could be heard rushing to the stairs

The two girls looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Kiara quickly searched the room and her eyes landed on a door. Grabbing Amelia’s hand, Kiara dragged her to the door and pushed her inside, her following in Amelia’s footsteps. The door was to the outside to a set of stairs leading to an alleyway where other shops could be accessed that were as dark and twisty as the room they were in. Still holding hands, the girls started to walk down the stairs, but stopped mid-way and took a closer look at their surroundings. The girls looked around, confused.

“I-I’ve never been here before” Kiara stuttered to Amelia

“So we’re not in Diagon Alley?” Amelia questioned

“I always go to Diagon alley to get Finnegan school supplies plus all the plants mum will need for the next school term, I’m positive that this is not Diagon Alley” Kiara told Amelia

“T-then where are we” Amelia asked frightened, scooting closer to Kiara

“Thought you could hide from me could ya” A familiar voice yelled out from behind them

The girls turned around to see a man. The man had shoulder length oily hair and wore a dark button up shirt along with a dark coat and a dark pair of pants and shoes. The man had an angered expression on his face, showing his rotting teeth. The girls looked at the man, frightened out of their minds.

“n-no we weren’t trying to hide” Amelia said, getting even closer to Kiara

“that’s what they all say, little kids like you thinkin’ they can get away with anything they want, well not today” The man said, his voice getting louder as he walked down the stairs and closer to the door

The girls watched with horrifying eyes as the man walked closer down the stairs giving them a sickly sweet smile. Amelia, not knowing what else to do, grabbed Kiara’s hand and dragged her down the stairs and they ran down the dark alleyway.

“hey come back here!” The man yelled behind them, but they both ignored him

They continue to ran, getting strange look from wizards that looked at dark and twisty as their surroundings. After a few minutes of running, they saw a bright light at the end of the alleyway. With a look of hope in their eyes, Amelia let go of Kiara’s hand, allowing her to run beside her. The girls ran up to the stairs and were engulfed in a bright light.

Amelia looked at the sights around her, this alley was a lot different than the one they were previously in. The walls and buildings were shades of reds, orange, tans, etc. and the buildings filled with students and their parents. Amelia glanced over at Kiara, she had a relieved smile on her face as she looked at the alley at the other people.

“now... is this Diagon Alley?” Amelia asked her

“yes, yes it is” Kiara said, giving a relieved laugh

“how are we going to find our parents” Amelia wondered out loud

Before Kiara could think of a possible solution, they heard a voice behind them.  
“are you girls lost?” a woman’s voice called out behind them  
\-----------------------------------------


	3. School Supply Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent day of school shopping turns out to leave the girls with a bunch of questions.

Amelia quickly jumped behind Kiara, getting flashbacks from their encounter with the old man. But, when she peered over Kiara’s shoulder, she faced; a woman with ginger hair, as well as a man, and 5 children that resembled the woman and man.

“Mrs. Weasley!” Kiara said excitingly and ran up to the woman, giving her a big hug

“Darling how many times have I told you that you can just call me Molly.” Mrs. Weasley said laughing slightly

“Now, why are you here without Raine and Finnegan?” Mrs. Weasley asked her concerned

“Well we were with them, we were planning to get Finnegan’s 2nd year stuff and Amelia and I’s 1st year stuff, but there was a bit of mess ups when floo powdering and we ended up losing them” Kiara explained to Mrs. Weasley

Looking up from Kiara, Mrs. Weasley noticed Amelia standing awkwardly where Kiara once stood and looking at the floor. Mrs. Weasley left Kiara’s embrace and walked over to Amelia. Amelia looked up from the floor to see Mrs. Weasley looking at her with a kind smile, a smile very different compared to the man before.

“Hello, I’m Mrs. Weasley, but you can call me Molly. Kiara’s mother, Raine and I grew up together so I’ve practically known Kiara since she was a child and I babysat her when Raine was off teaching at Hogwarts” Mrs. Weasley said, introducing herself

“Hi my name is Amelia, Amelia Mercado” Amelia said, giving Mrs. Weasley a smile

“Are you really? I didn’t know that the Mercado daughter was going to Hogwarts already” a man’s voice said behind Mrs. Weasley

Amelia peered behind Mrs. Weasley to see that the man who had spoken was the ginger haired man. As the man walked closer to her, she also noticed that Kiara had started talking to a young gingered haired girl. When she removed her gaze from Kiara, the gingered haired man had made his way by Mrs. Weasley’s side.

“It’s lovely to meet you, your father is an honorable man in the ministry, I’m Mr. Wesley but you can call me Arthur” Mr. Weasley said, sticking his hand out for Amelia

“It’s nice to meet to sir” Amelia said, sticking her hand out and shaking his hand 

“your father is doing a great job on the Spice-” Mr. Weasley started, but was cut off by Mrs. Wesley

“Arthur!” Mrs. Wesley hissed, hitting him arm

Before Amelia could ask what Mr. Weasley was talking about, Kiara walked up to the three of them.

“Can you help us find our parents? We really need to get our school supplies” Kiara asked

“Of course darling, we need to get our school supplies too” Mrs. Weasley said, then turned around to the group of ginger children

“Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny! Come introduce yourself and we can go shopping!” Mrs. Weasley yelled at the children

Like a herd of cattle, the group of children slowly made their way to Amelia, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Kiara. There were 4 boys and one girl, they all has ginger hair and you could easily tell they were related.

“Amelia these are my kids; Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny” Mrs. Weasley sais and one by one pointed to them

Percy was tall and thin, like Mr. Weasley, and with the vivid red hair and freckles, characteristic of the Weasley family. He wore horn-rimmed glasses, and tried to look dignified, but it just made him look silly. 

Fred, similar to all the Weasley children, had a head of flaming-red hair and abundant freckles. He had a shorter and stockier build, like his brother George, rather than a tall, thin build like his brothers Percy and Ron. 

George sported flaming-red hair and freckles, and was shorter than his brothers Percy and Ron, and somewhat stocky, like his brother Fred. 

Ron inherited the typical Weasley family traits: fiery red hair and a freckled complexion, he seemed to be around the same age as Kiara and Amelia. 

The last Weasley was a girl named Ginny. She had the typical Weasley family traits: flaming red hair (which she wore in a long mane) and a freckled complexion. She was of petite stature and had bright brown eyes like her mother.

“Nice to meet you” Fred and George said at the same time

“It’s nice to meet you Ms. Mercado” Percy said in a formal manner as he shook her hand

“Hi I’m Ron” Ron said a bit awkwardly and gave a small wave to Amelia

Ginny didn’t say anything, but she looked at Amelia and gave her a small smile and a wave. Amelia gave her a smile and wave in return.

“Well now that we’ve got introductions on the way, let’s go shopping” Mrs. Weasley said and started to walk in the direction of the shops

The other Weasleys, Kiara, and Amelia followed Mrs. Weasley as she began to walk. Kiara and Amelia looked at each other.

“Who do you think that man was?” Kiara whispered to her 

“I don’t know” Amelia answered,

“But I have a feeling that this won’t be the last time we see him”  
\----------------------  
Walking side by side with Ginny, Amelia and Kiara walked with the Weasley family around Diagon alley. Seeing all the people and shops made Amelia’s eyes grow wide in excitement and amazement. Amelia's thoughts were soon interrupted buy the sound of people behind them.

“I heard that this is Harry Potter’s first year at Hogwarts this year” a child voice said behind her excitingly

This comment made Kiara and Amelia’s eyes grow wide. Harry Potter is a person that they’ve heard about since they could walk. They’ve heard the horrifying tale of his parents being killed by You-Know-Who and that one of their best friends, Sirius Black, was the reason to blame. The heart wrenching story made Kiara’s heart ache at the thought of Harry Potter’s cruel past.

“Is he really?!’ Another voice excitingly said behind them

“That’s what I’ve heard, maybe we can be his friend” The first voice said

“No way! Harry Potter will probably be friends with a pristine family, like the Malfoys” The other voice said, almost choking out the words Malfoy

Amelia was confused by the voices statement, who were the Malfoys? If they were such a pristine family as the voices said, why didn’t her parents ever introduce her to them? As Amelia’s family was also seen as such a pristine family, and she had been introduced to all the families that her father worked with. Or at least, she thought she had.

“Hey Amelia are you okay?” Kiara asked, snapping Amelia out of her thoughts

“well you see” Amelia started, but she quickly stopped and saw that all the Weasleys eyes were all on her

“I’ll tell you later” Amelia whispered to Kiara and began to walk again

After for walking for a couple of minutes, the group stopped at a shop. Kiaras smile grew wide at the store. It’s was Flourish and Blotts, her favorite store. Kiara’s favorite hobby has been reading ever since she was a child. Whenever her mum went to Diagon alley, she’d begged her every single time to go to Flourish and Blotts. Which they would always end up going to since Raine also enjoyed reading and last year they needed the books for Finnegans first year.

“Kiara!” A voice yells out behind her

Kiara turned around t to see Sloane, Raine, LeAnn, Nikolas, and Finnegan running up to her and the Weasleys. Kiara quickly runs into her mother’s arms, relieved to see her again.

“Where did you two go!” Sloane angrily asked the girls

“Well I accidentally said Diagon alley wrong and we ended up in this really scary place with heads, fingernails, and a really creepy old man who wanted to kill us” Amelia started to ramble and talk in a baby-like tone 

Sloane, Raine and, Nikolas exchanged worried looks at each other and then looked back at the two girls.

“Tell me girls… what did this place look like?” Nikolas asked

“Well the streets were all dark and all the wizard and witches were wearing dark clothing and looked really creepy” Kiara explained to them 

“and the witches and wizards all seemed really mean” Amelia added

Sloane, Raine, and Nikolas started wide eyed at the girls when Nikolas sighed and walked closer to the girls. Nikolas grabbed the girl’s shoulders and pulled the three together in a huddle.

“girls... just promise you that you won’t go back to that place” Nikolas whispered to the girls

“why would we want to go back” Kiara asked him

At Kiara’s comment Nikolas sighed,

“Look, bad wizard and witches go there and the last thing I want is another incident to happen” Nikolas said

“Another incident? What happened?” Amelia asked her father

“oh no I wasn’t supposed to say that” Nikolas mumbled

Nikolas quickly let the girls out of his hold and turned around to the rest of the group and the Weasley family.

“Now I think it’s time to get our kids school supplies” Nikolas said loudly, with a smile of his face

All the parents said yes in agreements and started to group up; Sloane, Amelia, LeAnn, and Nikolas; Raine, Finnegan, and Kiara; Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron; Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Percy. Even after grouping up, Amelia and Kiara looked at Nikolas, still confused by what he said previously.

“What store should we go to first?” Kiara asked her mother, still side eyeing Nikolas

“I think the first thing to do is to go to Flourish and Blotts since its right here” Raine said to Kiara

“well why you do that, we’ll go Madam Malkins since it’s next door” Sloane told the other groups

“Well Ron has been talking about getting a wand all day so we are going to head to Ollivanders” Molly said, despite Ron’s protests of embarrassment

“Well, Fred and George want to see the new Nimbis 2000” Arthur said, making Fred and Geroge cheer behind him and made Percy’s eyes roll

And just like that, the four groups parted ways. Thoughts and questions still clouded Kiara’s and Amelia’s minds as they walked. What alley had they been in? What was Nikolas working on that he kept hidden from Amelia? Who are the Malfoys? And most importantly, what incident happened with dark magic and someone Nikolas knew?

Some answers would be revealed and more questions would arise leading up to the events that happen on a particular train ride.

~Kiara~

Kiara excitingly walked into Flourish and Blotts, looking around at all the people and books that lined the walls all the way to the ceiling of the building. Kiara quickly pulled out her Hogwarts letter and scanned all of the books she needed for her first year.

“The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection” Kiara mumbled and she looked over the list

Leaving Raine and Finnegan, Kiara began to scan over the shelves to try to find the books she needed. Knowing the store pretty well, Kiara was able to find her books for school (and a couple ones for herself) in a matter of minutes. Kiara proceeded to stand by checkout and waited for Raine and Finnegan to finish shopping. After a couple of minutes, Raine and Finnegan came to checkout carrying books for Finnegan’s second year. They all placed their books down at the counter and Raine paid for the books. Raine then pulls out a trunk with an Extension Charm on it and puts all of the books in it.

“Where are we going now mum? Kiara asked Raine

Raine put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment. Then turned back to Kiara.

“How about I deal with all the other items and you go get fitted for your robes and gloves” Raine told her and handing Kiara the necessary money needed for her robes and gloves

The thought of new clothes lighted a spark in Kiara’s eyes, making Raine slightly smile.

“Perfect!” Kiara yelled and raced out the door

~Amelia~

Amelia, Sloane, Nikolas, and LeAnn all walked into Madam Malkin’s and were greeted by a short elderly woman with gray hair, and pink glasses with a dress and shoes to match.

“Welcome to Madam Malkin’s Robes for all occasion, I am Madam Malkin’s, are you here for a robe?” the elderly woman asked them

“Yes, it’s our daughters first year and she needs a robe fitting” Sloane said gesturing to Amelia  
Madam Malkin’s turned her gaze at Amelia and smiled. She then pulled out a large measuring tape and her wand. Then turned her attention back to Amelia.

“Follow me this way dear” Madam Malkin’s said, lightly taking Amelia’s hand

Taking Amelia’s hand, Madam Malkin took her to a small wooden platform and helped her stepped onto the platform. With a flick of her wand, the measuring tape shifted around Amelia and started to measure her. As they measured, Madam Malkin’s watched over the measuring tape and wrote all the measurements. After a few moments, Madam Malkin’s placed down her quill and looked at Amelia with a smile.

“Alright dear, your robe will be done in just a moment, please wait at the register and I’ll be right back” Madam Malkin’s said kindly to her

“Ok, thank you” Amelia said with a small and walked back to her family

“What did she say?” Sloane asked when Amelia came back

“She said that she’d finish the robes in a couple of minutes and to wait for her by the register” Amelia explained

Amelia and her family waited by the register in silence until they heard the bell of the front door ding. They turned around to see Kiara walking into the shop. Kiara noticed Amelia and walked over to her at the register.

“Have you been fitted yet?” Kiara asked her

“Yes, I’m just waiting for my robe to be finished” Amelia answered

“Well my mom said that she’d buy cauldron while I go and get fitted for my robes” Kiara explained to Amelia

“Well that’s a good idea” Nikolas commented, chiming into the conversation

Before anyone could say any more, Madam Malkin’s came back with a robe and a pair of gloves.

“Here you go sweetie” Madam Malkin said, handing Amelia the robe and the pair of gloves

“Thank you” Amelia said, holding the robes and gloves in her air

Madam Malkin then went behind the register and told Sloane and Nikolas the price. Nikolas then pulled out some money and handed it to Madam Malkin’s, which Madam Malkin’s accept with a smile. Madam Malkin’s noticing Kiara, took her back to the same platform Amelia was on to get her measurements. Once Kiara left, Amelia turned to her mother

“Mum, can I get an owl?” Amelia begged, looking at Sloane with a puppy dog face

Sloane stood there for a moment with her hand on her chin, pretending to think for a moment, but then looked at Amelia with a smile

“Of course dear, you can go get your owl while Nikolas, Ann, and I go get the cauldron and books you need. The Eeylops Owl Emporium is just across the road” Sloane said and giving Amelia her coin purse

“But Mum! I want to see the owls!” LeAnn complained to her mother

Sloane looked at LeAnn with a slight glare, not tolerating her complaining and whining when they were out with people around. Noticing her mums glare, LeAnn quickly shriveled her posture and hid behind Nikolas. Nikolas just sighed and placed his hand on LeAnn’s hair

“now, now LeAnn, you can see all the owls you want when you go to Hogwarts next year” Nikolas said to LeAnn

“Yes sir” LeAnn mumbled into Nikolas’s shirt

Amelia stood awkwardly watching the scene, looking back and forth at LeAnn and her mum. Amelia then silently slipped out of the door and crossed the road to the owl shop.  
Kiara handed the coins to Madam Makilns and said thank you. She walked outside to see Amelia across the way at the owl shop when she noticed two figures slipping into a crevice between the owl emporium and the magical instruments shops. Kiara looked around at the other people in the alley, seeing if anyone else noticed, but it seemed to be just her.

Letting curiosity take the best of her, Kiara walked to the shops and peered into the crevice. The two figures were talking to each other, with wearing black capes that covered their heads. Even with the busy alley, Kiara could still hear the figures.

“Any detection of the jewels around here?” The first figure asked

“no I think that Spicer hid them at Hogwarts” The other figure spat out viciously

Kiara gasped at the name Spicer, causing the figures to turn in her direction. Kiara then turned her back and ran towards the owl shop. When she walked in, Amelia had just purchased an owl. Turning around, Amelia noticed the horrid face on Kiara’s expression.

“What’s wrong?” Amelia asked, walking up to her with her owl

“I don’t think I can talk about it here” Kiara said, glancing behind her and seeing the two masked figures walking around where she was

“what? What do you mean?” Amelia asked, growing even more concerned

“I think we need to have a sleepover, at our place tonight, tell your parents that you’re staying at my house” Kiara instructed her

“Got it, I have something important to say too” Amelia said nodding

Kiara thought about the scene she just witness. How was she going to explain this to Amelia? Was she going to ask her mum about it? Before Kiara could stress anymore, Amelia snapped her out of her imagination, causing Kiara to look at her again.

“How about you get an owl? You did say you wanted one and besides, it could help get your mind clear” Amelia suggested

Kiara smiled at her suggestion, ever since she was young, Amelia always has helped her when she goes into her crazy thoughts and scenarios that could happen. Kiara looked over and saw all the owl squawking and turned back to Amelia.

“That sounds good, how about you wait outside? All this squawking is already making me have a headache” Kiara commented, making Amelia laugh

“that sounds good” Amelia said and walked outside, leaving Kiara in the owl shop by her own

“Now...” Kiara said, mumbling to herself

“which one should I choose?”

Amelia leaned on the brick wall, her owl cage in her hand. She looked down at her owl, a girl Barred owl named Kristi. When she walked into the shop, she immediately noticed Kristi, probably because she was the one squawking the loudest. The shop owner told her that Barred Owls are the most vocal owl and that he wouldn’t recommend one, but Amelia didn’t care. She’s always liked things to be loud because despite how annoying LeAnn was, she wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she wasn’t around, complaining all day and night. After a while, Kiara opened the door with an owl of her own.  
“What kind of owl did you get?!” Amelia asked excitingly

“A snowy owl, his name is Sawyer” Kiara said, intruding Sawyer to her

“I hope out owls get along” Amelia said dreamily

“I’m sure they will” Kiara assured her

They stood in silence for a moment until Amelia decided to speak up

“Where do we go next?” Amelia asked Kiara

“Well let’s see… we have our books, owls, clothing, cauldrons, I guess all we need is…” Kiara started

“a wand!” Amelia said excitingly, finishing her sentence

“then we’ll need to go to Ollivanders” Kiara said

“which way is Ollivanders” Amelia asked

“if I’m correct then we just need to is go west till we see it” Kiara said, pointing west

“Then let’s go!” Amelia yelled and grabbed Kiara’s hand with her free hand and starting running west  
“Amelia!” Kiara yelled, Sawyer squawking behind her

After a couple of minutes of yelling and bumping into people, Kiara and Amelia finally arrived at Ollivanders. Amelia let go of Kiara’s hand and they walked into Ollivanders. The shop was narrow and shabby with wand boxes stacked to the ceiling. Behind the register was a white hair old man with silver eyes and pale skin. Noticing the girls and the door, he quickly gestured them inside.

“Are you girls here for a wand?” the man asked them

“yes sir” Kiara answered

“Well I’m the owner on this shop, Mr. Ollivander, pleased to meet you” Mr. Ollivander said, introducing himself

“pleased to meet you sit, I’m Amelia Mercado and this is Kiara Spicer” Amelia said, introducing her and Kiara

After hearing their names, Mr. Ollivander’s eyes went wide and walked over to Kiara and Amelia, getting very close to their faces.

“A Mercado and another Spicer? Very interesting” Mr. Ollivander said, nodding his head

The two girls looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Noticing their discomfort, Mr. Ollivander quickly backed up and gestured to the stacks of wands on the walls.

“I guess you girls need some wands, Ms. Spicer why don’t you walk you first” Mr. Ollivander said and went behind the register again

Kiara followed Mr. Ollivander and stood at the other side of the register. Mr. Ollivander took another good look at Kiara before grabbing a blue box.

“This is a cherry wood wand, 13.5 inches, bendy flexibility, and a unicorn hair core. Why don’t you give that a whirl” Mr. Olivander said, handing out the wand to Kiara

Kiara took the wand from his hand, the wand had odd carvings in Kiara’s opinion. The handle of the wand resembled a snake that looked like it would attack her. Kiara glanced around the shop. Noticing a lantern on the wall. Kiara pointed the wand at the lantern and lighted swished the wand. The lantern suddenly broke, glass shards falling to the floor. Mr. Ollivander quickly took the wand out of Kiara’s hand and pulled out his own wand, repairing the lantern.

“So that’s a no, but let’s keep the same inches” Mr. Ollivander mumbled to himself and turned around to the wands

Mr. Ollivander, again, turned to look at Kiara then turned back to the wands. Mr. Ollivander then cautiously walked back to Kiara with a red wand box in his hand.

“This is Beech wood wand, 13.5 inches, supple flexibility, and a dragon heartstring core. I think you should give this one a whirl” Mr. Ollivander said, handing Kiara the wand

Kiara took the wand from Ollivanders hand and she suddenly felt a surge of energy go through her. Suddenly the wand lights up in Kiara’s hand. The wand was beautiful; the handle of the wand was carved to almost resemble a quill. The rest of the wand, had carved swirls that ended near the middle of the wand, but there was one thing that confused Kiara about the wand. She looked over at Mr. Ollivander with a confused look.

“What’s supposed to go on the top of the handle?” Kiara asked, showing Mr. Ollivander the part of the handle where something should go

Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Kiara’s hand and wrapped it back up and put it back into the box. Kiara then pulled out some coins and gave them to Mr. Ollivander, still waiting for an answer. Mr. Ollivander put the coins into the register and handed the box back to Kiara.

“That’s for you to decide” Mr. Ollivander said with a smile

Kiara looked at Amelia with a confused look, but Amelia just shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Ollivander then looked at Amelia for the first time since they entered the store.

“I think it’s time for your time for your wand” Mr. Ollivander said with a smile

Amelia glanced back and forth at Kiara then to Mr. Ollivander. Then after a moment, she looked at Mr. Ollivander with a smile.

“I’m ready”

Amelia walked up to where Kiara once stood, Kiara doing the same to where she once stood. Just like Kiara, Mr. Ollivander analyzed Amelia before turning back around and pulling out a black box. Ollivander put the box on the table and pulled out the wand. The wand has no carvings except for the handle which was shaped like three circles of varying shapes.

“This is a cypress wand, 12 inches, unyielding flexibility. How about you give this a whirl?” Mr. Ollivander said handing Amelia the wand

Amelia grabbed the wand and pointed it and a shelf of wands. With a quick flick, the wand boxes flew across the room, almost hitting Kiara in the process. Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of Amelia’s hand and placed it back in the box. Then pulled out his own wand and put the boxes back in their appropriate places.

Mr. Ollivander then went back and looked at more wands until finally coming back with a blue box. Mr. Ollivander then placed the box on the ground and pulled out the wand. The wand had a lighter wood then the last one and had vine-like carvings all on the wand.

“This is a vine wood wand, 10 and ¾ inches, slight flexibility, and a dragon heartstring core. How about you give this puppy a whirl?” Mr. Ollivander said and gave Amelia the wand

Amelia then pointed the wand at the same lantern Kiara did. With a slight flick, the lantern broke and the glass shards started to float until they went into the other side of the wall at lightning speed. Mr. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand out of Amelia’s hand and repaired the lantern, again.

Mr. Ollivander then went back to look for another wand. When he left, Amelia sighed, it felt like she’d never be able to find her wand at this rate. Not even a minute later, Mr. Ollivander walked back with a very old looking black box with odd hold writing on it.

Mr. Ollivander didn’t say anything as he pulled out the wand and handed it out to Amelia. Before taking the wand, Amelia looked at the wand in his hand. The wand was made of; a light wood; the handle was composed of small rounded almost like circles with the top of the handle looking like something belonged there; Then there was vine like carvings going until the middle of the wand.

Amelia looked at Mr. Ollivander, waiting for him to say anything, but he just nodded at her. Amelia took the wand and she suddenly felt energy surge through her. The wand began to light up and Mr. Ollivander just smiled. Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Amelia’s hand and put it back in the box.

“What kind of wand is it?” Amelia asked him

“It’s a very old wand… Laurel wood, 11 inches, medium flexibility, and a dragon heartstring core” Mr. Ollivander explained

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Amelia questioned

Before Mr. Ollivander could answer, the front door bell rung. Everyone turned around to see: Sloane, Nikolas, LeAnn, Raine, and Finnegan.

“Have you girls gotten your wands yet?” Raine asked Kiara and Amelia

“I got mine and Amelia was just paying for hers” Kiara explained to her mum

Remembering this, Amelia pulled out the money from her coin purse and handed it to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander took the coins and handed the box to Amelia. Nikolas eyed the box suspiciously, but he didn’t say anything.

“Well it’s almost dark girls so we need to leave” Sloane told the girls, gesturing to the sun that had already begun to set  
Amelia and Kiara said their goodbyes to Mr. Ollivander and they all left the store.


	4. Sleepovers and Sneaking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing to get some stuff off her chest, Kiara dna Amelia have a sleepover and end up sneaking out. But will more questions arise then answers?

When they all arrived back at Amelia’s house, the moon was already in in the sky. Seeing the moon in the sky, LeAnn yawned at the sight.

“I guess it’s time to get these two kiddos to bed” Nikolas said ruffling LeAnn and Amelia’s hair

“Actually I was going to stay at Kiara’s house” Amelia interjected

Nikolas looked at Kiara as she gave him her best puppy face. He then looked at Raine who nodded as to say that Amelia could stay over.

“Then how about you girls go get clothes for Amelia and let her put away her stuff?” Sloane suggested

Amelia and Kiara quickly raced out of the living room and up the stairs to Amelia’s room.  
Amelia’s room was an average sized; it was painted pink with posters of her favorite quidditch team (The Puddlemere United). Her bed with a twin bed with a pink and yellow quilt on top of it. There is a small bookshelf in the room as well, filled with books for young wizards.

“Lemme just find some clothes to wear” Amelia said walking over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes for sleeping and the next day. Amelia then pulled out a trunk and laid it out, then started stuffing her clothes in it.

“Alright, I’m ready to go” Amelia said, standing up from her floor with the trunk in her hand.  
Kiara and Amelia both walked out of the room and outside the house into Kiara’s house. Raine and Finnegan said a quick hello to them, but they just raced up the stairs to Kiara’s house.

Kiara’s house was a bit bigger than Amelia’s room. Her room was painted a light blue, her bed was a full sized bed with a white bedding and a white rug on the floor. Instead of a dresser, Kiara had a walk in closer that was mainly filled with the books she had gathered from visiting Flourish and Blotts.

When Amelia placed her trunk down, and they put on their pajamas. Amelia wearing a red satin set of short and shirt pajamas. Kiara then put on a green mid sleeve shirt and a pair of plain black shorts.

After getting dressed, there was a knock at the door frame of Kiara’s door. Turning over, they saw that Raine was standing at the door.

“Since it’s already late, you girls go straight the bed” Raine sternly said to the two girls

They both nodded at Raine, but when she closed the door, Amelia and Kiara shared a sneaky smile. Kiara then walked over to the door and open it slightly, making sure that no one was around and saw that all the lights in the house were off. Slowly closing the door, Kiara turned back to Amelia, who had a look of concern are her face.

“How are we going to get past your mum and Finnegan?” Amelia questioned

“I know exactly what to do” Kiara said in a matter of fact tone

Walking over to her closet she grabbed her red box and pulled out her wand.

“Kiara! We’re not supposed our wands yet!” Amelia said, quietly scolding her

“Well it’s either this or we can’t go out” Kiara told her

Amelia contemplated for a moment before sighing and giving a nod of approval to Kiara. Kiara pointed her wand at Amelia and focused on Amelia and her wand.

“Quietus” Kiara said and there was a moment of silence. Amelia stared at Kiara with a confused look.

With Kiara’s nod of approval, Amelia tightly shut her eyes and jumped at the highest she could. When Amelia landed, not even a creak of the houses hardwood floor could be heard. Amelia looked at Kiara, completely surprised that the spell had worked. Kiara gave a look of confidence to Amelia and then performed the spell on herself.

Kiara opened her door again and they both walked out the door. They quietly walked down the hall and glanced at side to side, making sure that no one was coming. They walked down the stairs and then they went out the back door. Then they ran from her backyard into the woods that were behind their houses.

After a couple minutes of running, Kiara and Amelia finally set their eyes of what looked to be a rundown tree house. One by one, they climes up the latter before making it up to the top and walking inside. Unlike the exterior of the tree house, the inside of it was a lot nicer. An abundance of rugs covered the floor to hide the old flooring, there were more posters of Pluddlemere United thanks to Amelia, there were 2 beanbags that were placed near each other; and just a bunch of quills, books, and other things.

“Okay, so what did you want to tell me?” Amelia said, sitting on the pink beanbag

“You will not believe what happened?” Kiara said, rushing to sit at the black beanbag next to her, Amelia motion to her to continue her story

“So I was walking over to the owl shop when I saw these two figures walking in between the buildings. Being curious, I started listen to their conversation and they said something about Spicer putting jewels in Hogwarts” Kiara explained to her

Amelia looked at Kiara shocked, but then a light bulb turned on in Amelia’s head and she quickly jumped in her beanbag.

“That reminds me, Mr. Weasley was trying to say something that my father worked on and it looked like he was about to say something about Spicer too” Amelia quickly said

Kiara laid back in her beanbag, processing the information. What did those wizards have to do with her family? And what did Mr. Weasley know that they didn’t? Kiara’s mind began to full with possibilities, scenarios, and future things that could happen.

Amelia looked at Kiara and sighed, breaking Kiara out of her trance. Amelia then walked up from her beanbag and walked over to the small jumble of books that scattered over the corner of the room. After a few moments, she returned with a book in her hand. Looking closer, Kiara saw the title.

“A beginners guide to spells?” Kiara questioned, seeing the title of the book

‘well,” Amelia said, sitting down, “Knowing you, you’ve racked your brain with things with things you can’t answer, so I think we should practice some spells” Amelia finished, opening the book

Kiara smiled as Amelia flipped through the pages, trying to find a spell that she would want to try. Suddenly, Amelia stopped turning the pages and looked up at Amelia. Amelia picked up the book and turned it around to show Kiara.

“Lumos?” Kiara said, reading the title of the page

“Yep,” Amelia said and pulled her wand of her short pocket “It’s dark so it’s the perfect spell to try”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to use magic yet?” Kiara said in a playful tone

“w-well” Amelia stuttered “I want to learn spells just as much as you do” Amelia puffed up

“calm down, I was just joking.” Kiara laughed “come on, let’s try the spell” Kiara said, pulling out her wand

Amelia placed the book on the floor as they both read how to perform the spell. As Kiara was still reading, Amelia put her wand close to her face.

“Ok Amelia, switch and flick” she muttered to herself

“Lumos!” Amelia said confidently, making her wand light up

“You did it!” Kiara squealed, grabbing her hand and pulled the two girls up. Making them jump in place

“Now you try it!” Amelia said excitingly, getting out of Kiara’s grasp

Kiara nodded, turning her attention back to her wand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Lumos!” Kiara yelled

Kiara’s wand quickly light up and she turned back to Amelia, ecstatic. The two girls went back to the beanbags and started to look for another spell. Before a wave of tiredness fell over to two girls as they fell asleep.


	5. Going to King Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head to King Cross where a major question will finally be answered

Kiara’s wand quickly light up and she turned back to Amelia, ecstatic. The two girls went back to the beanbags and started to look for another spell. Before a wave of tiredness fell over to two girls as they fell asleep.

Amelia has always been an early riser, her family always believed that if you didn’t wake up early, then you’ve already wasted so much of your day. So it was a shock when she woke up to see that the sun was already high in the sky. She quickly turned over to see Kiara on her beanbag, asleep. With a heavy shake, Kiara shifted awake.

“Did we fall asleep?” Kiara mumbled

“I guess so” Amelia said, until something dawned on her

“Merlin’s Beard!” Amelia yelled and jumped up from her beanbag

“What? What happened?” Kiara asked concerned, propping her lower body up to look at Amelia

“We fell asleep here,” Amelia said and began pacing around the room “so your mom already went to wake us up and were not there!”

Kiara looked at her with the shock at realization. She bolted up and rushed to the door. They climbed down the stairs and raced from the forest to their houses. Seeing their houses, they began to run harder until they saw all of their family, dressed and looking around the yard.

Kiara and Amelia slowly walked closer to their parents. Raine, noticing them first, stomped to them, with Nikolas and Sloane closely following behind her.

“Where were you two girls!” Raine practically screamed at them

“umm well you see— “Kiara started, trying to come up with an excuse

“ we left early to practice our spells!” Amelia blurted out

Nicolas and Sloane then walked up to Kiara and Amelia and stood beside Raine. The two girls stared at the floor, not knowing what to do. After a few moments, Nicolas sighed, causing the girls to look back at him.

“just tells us next time you go out, now go get ready. The last thing we need is to be late for the train” Nicolas told the girls

“yes sir” Kiara and Amelia both said, giving Nicolas a hug and running back to Kiara’s house

The parents watched as the two girls ran back into the house.  
“They’re going to find out eventually” Sloane commented to the two

“Well we’ll do everything in our power to stop them from finding out” Nicolas said, putting his arm around Sloane

“The last thing I want is Kiara to get hurt” Raine said to the couple

“Well there heading off to Hogwarts, we can’t stop them from anything there” Sloane said to Raine

“And besides, i’m sure Finnegan will take care of her” Nicolas told Raine

“No, no, no,” Raine said quickly “Finnegan doesn't need to get into all that mess with Kiara’s father”  
\--------------

“What are you going to wear Ki?” Amelia asked her when they went up to Kiara’s room

“ I don’t know, nothing too nice since we’re gonna change into a robes later” Kiara told her, looking through her closet

Kiara turned around to see Amelia already dressed. Amelia was wearing a pair of light blue petal pushers, a light purple shirt, white Keds, and multi-colored butterfly clips.

“Does this look good?” Amelia nervously asked her

“Of course! Here lemme get dressed!” Kiara said and closed the closet door

Kiara came out wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt, light wash jeans,pair of white high tops keds, and her hair tied into a white scrunchie. Amelia gave her a big smile and thumbs up.

The two walked out of the room and outside onto the porch, where: Sloane, Nicolas, Raine, Finnegan, and LeAnn were all standing outside with all of their Hogwarts stuff packed. 

“You girls excited for your first year of Hogwarts” Solane squealed excitingly 

“Yeah,yeah, can we hurry this up” LeAnn said, annoyed 

“For once LeAnn’s got a point, we’re going to miss the train at this rate” Finnegan reminded Sloane 

“Oh alright, alright, let’s get going” Solane said 

Kiara and Amelia grabbed their trunks as they all headed do Kings Cross, and to platform 9 and ¾  
\--------------------------------------------  
~ King’s Cross~

The girls twisted through people, trying to stick together. Eventually, they stopped in between platforms 9 and 10.

“Alright everyone, it’s time for you to go” Raine sadly said to the girls and Finnegan 

“Raine!” A voice called out behind them 

Everyone turned around to see all of the Weasleys and a young boy with dark brown hair and a pair of glasses running towards them.

“Molly!” Raine said and gave the woman a big hug 

“As much as is love to stay in chat Raine, were going to miss the train” Molly said, pointing st the clock

The girls looked over at the clock on the wall to see that it was 10:20! Without hesitating Finnegan ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, leaving everyone behind 

“Finnegan!” Raine yelled, attracting the attention of some of the Muggles 

Fred and George quickly race after him, Percy in their pursuit. Leaving; Kiara, Amelia, Ron, and the mysterious boy left.

“Alright girls,” Nicolas said, getting between them and placing his hand on their shoulders “just run through that wall, and you’ll make it to the Hogwarts express. 

The girls looked at Nicolas, who gave them a nod of reassurance. Then to Ron and the boy, who motion them that they could go first. Finally, the girls looked at each other, making sure they were ready.

Amelia grabbed Kiara hand, as they raced into the wall. Leaving their parents and their protection behind.  
————————

Kiara and Amelia squeezed their way through the train, trying to find a cart that wasn’t already already full. 

After walking for 4 minutes, they finally found a cart that only had 3 boys in it, all looking to be there age. Amelia opened the door and she made eye contact with the blonde hair boy. Shyly, the two girls walked in and side on the other side of the cart. 

“Hi I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy” the blonde hair boy said proudly, breaking the silence 

“And this is Crabbe and Goyle” Draco continued pointing to the tall boy next to him(Goyle) and the chubby boy on the other side of him(Crabbe)

“My name is Amelia Mercado” Amelia says to Draco 

Before Kiara could introduce herself, Draco starts talking.

“Mercado? Didn’t your father work on the Spicer files?” Draco asked her 

Kiara and Amelia looked at eachother, confused

“Umm.. what are the Spicer files?” Amelia asked, awkwardly looking back at Draco 

“You don’t know what the Spicer files are!,” Draco said shocked “the Spicer files were the cases of Ambrose Spicer, the ex-husband of Raine Spicer, your father was trying to figure out how he got mixed up into dark magic after that battle happened at knockturn alley, killing him” Draco explained to them 

Amelia and Kiara looked at him, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging out. Kiara couldn’t believe it, her father was mixed up with dark magic? AND he died in a duel? This was completely different to when Raine told her about her father, saying that they had just divorced and he moved over to America. 

“Did they ever find out the truth?! What else happened?” Amelia asked loudly

“That’s all they told my family, and besides, couldn’t you just ask you father?” Draco told her 

The girls looked at the floor, in complete silence. They couldn’t believe that they were hiding something as big as the Spicer files from them. 

Before any more words were spoken, the sound of a giant horn rang throughout the train. As the train left the station, Kiara and Amelia could see their parents waving at them, but they didn’t wave back. They watched as they left the station; their heads filled with confusion and their hearts heavy, with sorrow and betrayal.   
—————————


End file.
